Full of Grace
by The-Dove
Summary: It turns out James never really died... And when he goes to see his son and Sirius, who are, unbeknownst to him, in love, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter One

Sirius' eyebrows drew together in confusion as he studied the package of noodles he held in front of him. It seemed as though he was refraining from dropping the bag and running away, screaming loudly. A snicker coming from the doorway brought him from his interesting thoughts. He scowled and turned to look at Harry, who was leaning on the doors frame.  
  
"It generally helps if you open the bag." Harry told him, as if he were informing him of a great and important secret. He reached up and brushed unruly dark hair from his emerald eyes. The Boy Who Lived was still rather skinny, and he would always be shorter than an average man. He had gained weight and a couple of inches over the past summer and now stood on the brink of five foot eight.  
  
Sirius felt his lips twist into a sneer. His own hair was tied back in a low ponytail, yet it still managed to make the back of his neck break out in sweat. Or perhaps it was looking at his handsome godson that did it. Padfoot turned away from Harry and reached out for his wand. Grasping the length of wood, he pointed it at the young man who was now looking properly apprehensive.  
  
They're been living together for nearly a month and Harry had learned early on to distrust him if he was holding a wand. Without warning, Sirius dropped his wand on the tile and rushed at the younger man. Harry yelped as he crashed down to the floor with a laughing Sirius on his chest. The older man grinned roguishly and, eyes alight, began to tickle him.  
  
"No!" Harry half gasped, half yelled. His glasses slipped down on his face to rest on the tip of his nose. Laughing manically Sirius set about his task with even more fervor.  
  
"Yes!" He cried and shifted his body around so he was straddling Harry. Reaching up, Sirius managed to catch both of Harry's wrists in one large hand. He pulled the other mans arms so they were above his head. With the newer access to his sides, Sirius smiled largely.  
  
Finally, he managed to gasp out, "I give up! I give up!" quite loudly. Sirius stopped and looked down at Harry with a self- satisfied smirk. The boy grinned up at him for a few moments before his face seemed to freeze.  
  
"What? What is it?" Sirius' voice held a hint of worry. Harry squirmed slightly and he became painfully aware of their positions. The Animagus' legs were spread so he could straddle the other mans hips. His arms were being held over his head with one hand.  
  
He wriggled again and their hips rocked together. Both men gasped as parts of their anatomy encountered each other. Sirius felt his eyelids drift down halfway as a burning sensation erupted over his body.  
  
Harry gazed up at his godfather, lips parted slightly. He managed to sit himself up on his elbows and tried to ignore the pleasant feelings that came as Sirius slid down to sit on his lap. "S-Sirius?" Harry stuttered softly as Sirius's legs wrapped around his torso, effectively pressing them closer together. A low moan was torn unbidden from deep in his throat.  
  
His godfather's eyes were still drooping over his gray eyes. Harry looked closer and saw the faint rose-colored flush that spread over his chiseled cheeks.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Sirius breathed. All his emotions were a jumble in his chest, and he swallowed to make the lump in his throat go away. Finally gaining some of his wits, he looked sharply at the man he was pressed intimately against. Harry didn't move an inch and Sirius began to loosen his grip on him.  
  
Then Harry reached out and grabbed Sirius by the collar. He dragged his head to his until their lips were so close it would have been impossible to speak without them touching. Harry's mouth was suddenly on his, loving and slow. Sirius's eyes were now open as wide as they could go, so great was his surprise. He stiffened in his godsons hold. Harry abruptly pulled away when he realized that Sirius was not responding in any way.  
  
He began to pull away, murmuring a faint "Sorry." before Sirius' arms went around him. Padfoot used put his fingers under Harry's chin and pulled his face up so they were looking eye to eye.  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about, love." Then he was kissing the other man with unbridled passion. It was almost as if, when their lips met, the world was sucked away and nothing else mattered.  
  
The two were so enveloped in each other that they didn't hear someone knocking on the door. They didn't hear, either, the door opening. Nor did the sound of a surprised gasp reach their ears.  
  
It wasn't until someone banged Sirius Black on the side of the head with a frying pan did they notice they had company. Or, rather, did Harry notice, as it seemed that Sirius had fallen to the floor unconscious.  
  
So, Harry James Potter did the first thing that came to mind as fury and pain twisted his senses. He leapt forward and punched whoever it was in the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
James fell to the ground with a yell, clutching his bloody nose. The pan clattered onto the tile alongside him. Swearing he rolled onto his side and whipped out his wand. He conjured up a box of Kleenex and immediately reached in to grab a handful. He pressed it against the blood flow, still cursing at his son.  
  
Finally figuring out that swearing was not helping the situation he turned to look at the shell-shocked man who now stood behind him. "Who the hell are you?" Harry gasped out, eye's bright with pain and anger.  
  
James rolled his eyes and picked up his wand. His son tensed, but relaxed when James just tapped it to his nose. The blood stopped immidiatly and he cringed at the bloody mess of paper still in his hand. Shrugging, he turned back to the other man. "I'm you're father."  
  
"Bullshit." He gaped at the language, fatherly instincts taking control. "My father is dead, and if he *were* alive he wouldn't have just hit my godfather over the head with a bloody frying pan!"  
  
James winced at the harshness in Harry's voice. His brown eyes filled with pain as he looked down at his best friend. "Er, right." He muttered, shuffling over to where Sirius lay. "Is Padfoot alright, then?"  
  
Sirius' eyes cracked open and he stared openly at his supposedly *dead* best friend. "Prongs? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"What the-" And Harry let out an expletive that could never be repeated within thirty feet of a nun.  
  
"You will not use that language, young man!" James admonished, eyes flashing.  
  
Harry's beautiful green eyes turned cloudy as all the blood drained from his face. His eyes rolled up in his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Huh." James commented smartly, looking down at the form of his son. "That went well." 


	2. Chapter Two

"Cedric?" Harry thrashed wildly on his bed, hands clawing the air around him. "No, you can't! Not him! He didn't do anything!" Silent tears ran down his face as sobs shook his small form. "NO! V- Voldemort, no! Take me, take me, take me, take me." He repeated, eyes moving rapidly behind his lids.  
  
Sitting beside the bed, James looked on in shock as his son began to scream again. His brown eyes were almost black with worry and his back was ramrod straight with tension. Harry made a plaintive mewling sound, body shuddering violently.  
  
"Not that, anything but that. You can't- it's evil- you're evil!" Sirius shoved the door open and rushed into the room with his wand held high. His hair had fallen from its ponytail when he'd fallen to the ground, and his eyes were stony and cold.  
  
He quickly crossed the floor and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "It's okay." His voice dropped an octave as the young man quieted somewhat. "Voldemort can't hurt you anymore. We're all okay." Sirius stroked the mop of hair from his godson's eyes, making soft cooing sounds. One of his hands was rubbing circles on Harry's back.  
  
James had frozen in his chair, hands gripping the arms. His knuckles were white and his lips were compressed together into a painfully thin line.  
  
"Baby, it's all okay now." His eyes drifted shut and he held the younger man closer. "Everything's alright. C'mon, Baby, we're all fine. Everyone's fine."  
  
James watched Sirius put a hand on the small of Harry's back and pull him against his chest. Harry's bright green eyes flashed open with a gasp, and his arms tightened around the man holding him.  
  
"S-S-Sirius!" He stuttered, tears pooling in his eyes. "T-They." He moaned and buried his head in the crook of Sirius' neck. "Oh god," His muffled voice came out loud enough for James to hear. "He- Voldemort, he k-k-killed my Ginny." Harry's back began to shake with suppressed sobs. "Oh, Sirius, they killed Dumbledore and Ron."  
  
James stiffened in his chair and cleared his throat. Both of them turned to look at him. "Will anyone care to explain what's going on here? And just why you were making out with my son on the kitchen floor!" The last part came out in a rush of anger. Harry blushed wildly and buried his head once more in Sirius' neck.  
  
Sirius glared at him and began to rub circles on Harry's back again.  
  
"If it's okay with you.?" Harry nodded at the question. "Okay, then."  
  
The Animagus cleared his throat and began with an air of great importance. "We all know that Voldemort wanted Harry dead, right? Well he was staging an attack. on Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback:  
  
Harry looked around him, the gathered denizens of Hogwarts looking up at him with a solemnity that he could feel in his very bones. Outside the great hall- where they were barricaded in- hundreds of Death Eaters raged, throwing spells everywhere in an attempt to get inside.  
  
"We all know that in a few moments the Death Eaters will break in." A few muffled sobs emitted from somewhere near the back of the hall.  
  
Harry's eyes became downcast, right before he felt a soft and small hand on his shoulder. He looked up straight into the green eyes of Ginny Weasley. The love and confidence he found there immediately brightened him, and he turned back to the crowds with a new conviction in his eyes.  
  
"We have been training for this day for years, and I know that we're going to make Dumbledore proud."  
  
He looked around him to see little Flitwick standing there, bouncing on his feet in excitement. McGonagall had her hands clasped in front of her with a proud expression as she looked down at her students.  
  
To her right Professor Snape was looking straight at him with a small smile curling at his lips. He was grasping Remus' hand tightly. The werewolf turned to look at Severus with his eyes full of love.  
  
Harry smiled back at the two before continuing. "Those of you who do not wish to fight may leave now-" He paused as Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherin's retreated to the back...  
  
All of them but one.  
  
His gaze fell on Draco Malfoy who stood silent and proud, blonde hair falling into his stony eyes as he stared straight back at Harry. The lone Slytherin nodded his head in respect just before Ron and Hermione rushed at him. His back stiffened in obvious fear until they both reached him, grinning wildly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry grinned at his shock as he watched as his arms slowly snaked around her waist until he held her in a hug.  
  
"But those who do. I'm certain that you know what to do. We are going to defeat them, until nothing stands in the way of the light." Harry grinned at them. "Will the members of the Order of the Phoenix step forward?"  
  
Harry fell silent once more as Hagrid, Flitwick, McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Snape, Remus, Ginny, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Arabella, and Sirius took small steps until they stood around him, fanning out with pride.  
  
Many students gasped when they saw Snape and Draco standing there. Harry smiled and clapped the Slytherin's on the shoulder to show that they meant no harm. Sirius sidled up beside him and Ginny.  
  
"We are the protectors of the light. We are the defeaters of the dark. We will not fail." McGonagall intoned with an air of great importance. "The loss of Headmaster Dumbledore set us back, and we mourn his loss." Tears trickled down her cheeks and Harry felt it was his turn to speak.  
  
"But there is no doubt in my minds that we *will* win this!" A great cheer shook the hall, but was soon drowned out as the sound of the Death Eaters entering overcame them.  
  
Leading them was Lucius Malfoy, silvery eyes hard and cold, conveying no emotion. He stepped into the Great Hall, swaggering with importance and hate.  
  
"Draco, where are you?" The teen stepped forward with only a little hesitation. Hermione and Ron gaped for a moment before Harry gently shook his head. "My son, why are you not joining our ranks?"  
  
"Because I could never become one of you." Draco said quietly, yet the sound echoed throughout the cavern. The shock of this statement spread across Lucius' face as his son pointed his wand levelly at his fathers' chest. "I could *never* become a monster like you are, father."  
  
Lucius sputtered in indignation for a moment before raising his own wand with an air of slight sadness. "You give me no choice, my son."  
  
"I was never your son." And with no remorse, Draco Malfoy uttered words that one should never have to use. "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The death eaters roared in dismay as a flash of green light went off. They stood staring down at their fallen commander before, with a simultaneous cry they charged into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry cried aloud and jumped straight into the fray as spells and hexes flew in the air. He saw Neville Longbottom jump with a cry in front of his beloved Professor Sprout as a Death Eater cried "Crucio!" and he fell to the floor in pain. Professor Sprout yelled out in rage and killed the man on the spot.  
  
Sirius cried a group of words loudly and five death eaters dropped on the spot. He smiled at his Godfather with pride before turning around to look for a target.  
  
To his left, Remus and Severus were locked in battle with four other death eaters. Their offence was wearing dangerously thin. Harry leapt forward and killed two of the men with a fell aimed Unforgivable. Then, as his friends, family, and enemies dropped like stones around him he made his way from the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny's red hair ruffled slightly as a hex shot straight past her left ear. She stood straight and proud, wand pointing straight at the man in front of her. Voldemort smiled, snake-like face glowering with smugness at him.  
  
"Hello, my friend." He said softly. Ginny's posture never wavered. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you again."  
  
"I was never your friend, Tom." She told him. Voldemort's smile wavered as his old name passed her lips. "For all the pain that you have caused me, all the rage. For that, you should die."  
  
"Ginny, no!" Harry cried as she took a step forward towards Voldemort. "This isn't your battle! He'll kill you!"  
  
Ginny smiled grimly as she took another step forward. "I know. Harry, I love you and I always will." Then she pointed wand at Voldemort and screamed something unintelligible just as Voldemort hit her with Avada Kedavra.  
  
Ginny Weasley crumpled to the ground without a sound, her red hair spilling around her tiny form. Harry looked up at Voldemort, who was smiling at him smugly. Without any emotion crossing his face, he lifted his own wand.  
  
All the pain and rage that Voldemort had caused him, all the deaths he had to atone for gathered in his chest. Flashes of memory flickered in his mind of Cedric, Dumbledore, his parents, his love, Ginny. Ginny. His Ginny, who Voldemort had killed.  
  
The pain gathered every bit of feeling that he had in that moment and moved from his chest to his wand, which he found was pointing waveringly at Voldemort.  
  
"Die!" He screamed out, the word moving through his throat and tearing it raw. No power on the earth at that one moment rivaled all the hate he had for Voldemort.  
  
The bane of the Wizarding world screamed aloud, the sound chilling Harry to his bones before a white light took over his body and he exploded into a million little fairy lights that immediately snuffed themselves out.  
  
In the great hall hundreds of true Death Eaters fell to the floor, dead. 


End file.
